1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image and video processing, particularly relates to an object detection method, an object detection device, and an object detection computer-readable medium for detecting one or more specific objects in a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accurate object detection techniques such as human face detection techniques, etc., are the foundations of various video application systems, for example, video conference systems, intelligent transportation systems, and multimedia monitoring systems.
When human detection among object detection is taken as an example, various human detection techniques, for example, a human face detection technique, a skin color detection technique, a human head detection technique, a moving object detection technique, and an upper body detection technique have been developed up to now. However, with regard to actual application scenes such as a video conference room, an office, a convenience store, an outdoor scene, etc., it is difficult to obtain a high accuracy of detection if only one detection technique is utilized. In general, as for human face detection, lighting conditions and human face angles influence a detection accuracy very much; as for skin color detection, lighting circumstances and color distributions of complicated environments influence a detection accuracy very much; and as for moving object detection, problems of shadows, obstruction, sticking, etc., influence a detection accuracy very much. As a result, a human face detection method based on multiple modes starts to garner attention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,998 B1 discloses a method of detecting a specific object in an image; US Patent Application Publication NO. 2008/0008360 A1 discloses a method and a system for counting the number of persons in a specific area of an image; and International Publication No. WO 2007/092904 A2 discloses a method of dividing a region-of-interest video object.